When Knights Meet Lords
by Dark Lord Volk'land
Summary: When Obiwan & Anakin go on a scouting mission and an uncharted storm forces them to land a damaged ship on a little world called middle earth. The Jedi duo must join the felowship or stay stranded for a long time. PreRotS Lord of the rings Star Wars
1. Chapter 1

"Anakin, are you sure that you put in the right coordinates?" Obi-Wan asked. "My charts put us in the at the edge of the Unknown Regions."

"Yes, Master. These are the same ones Dexer gave us last week." Anakin Skywalker looked around, " yep two light-years past the Rattan nova cluster. That sep base should on the fifth M-class planetoid in the system."

"Well in this case it looks like intelligence was wrong, there's only two planets one seams to be devoid of all life," Obi-Wan sighed. "Lets plot a course back… Anakin! Do you see that. Solar storm coming in right behind us. Head for that planet."

"Which of the two do you want? The big one or the dead one?" Anakin yelled back at him from the controls.

"The live one of course," the Jedi Master moved to a scanning station. "Massive life reading, but no power emotions of any kind that I can find it appears to be a early agriculture era. There's what looks like a city near the coast say a dozen or so kilometers."

Anakin's hands sped across the instruments with an inhuman, the solar cloud weeping closer until it collided with the Jedi's ship throwing it into a uncontrolled spin. "Obi-Wan, we just lost main drive engines, this is goanna be ruff."

Anakin brought the Nubian Cruiser _Jedi Angel_ in for a landing close to the harbor. He did a scan of the aria to look for inhabitants, when none came up he touched the ship down on the stone patio before the docks. "Lets go see what's broke."

"we need to make contact with the leader of the aria, they may have some means to help us repair the ship," Obi-Wan said. "Or we may be here for quit some time."

He looked over to his former Master, I'm glad that we choose to leave R2 behind, us I think they'll get but a droid uh um."

The two jedi walked down the ramp a few moments later. By now a small group of humanoids had appeared. Anakin was amazed these people where strikingly beautiful all of them men and women alike. Obi-Wan spoke first "Hello there. We where wondering could we see your leader?"

"Yes. Star Lords. Lord Elrond is in Rivendell. Just up the road naught even half a dozen leagues. You have horses?" a male with silver hair smiled at the strangers form the heavens.

"No we don't but if it is not so far of we shall walk. It will do us good." Obi-Wan smiled "Thank you for your help. Lets go Anakin."

Bowing the jedi started down the road, "Master what in the siths name is a horse?"

"No idea, a form of transport most likely, but like I said a walk will do us good." Obi-Wan smiled, "up for a run?"

"With you Obi-wan, always." And with out further instance the two friends sped of using the force to fuel their efforts. They ran with a speed and grace rarely seen form men of their size. Anakin smiled as Obi-Wan moved to his side, matching pace quickly with the younger knight.

As they came to a stop at the edge of the wooded village they saw a group of humans astride tall creatures they had yet to see before. These must be the Horses the male at the dock spoke of.

Anakin made a subtle gesture in the jedi battle code: Sentries. Obi-Wan nodded his noticing them as well. They moved forward cautiously their lightsabers in hand. As the Jedi moved to the gates of ornate wood carvings they where met by another of the tall humanoids this one a female. Bowing to the travelers the female spoke, "Welcome strangers, I am Arwen daughter of Lord Elrond the Lord of Rivendell, we do not often get such visitors welcome. Please come with me to my father he is expecting you."

"We are expected?" Anakin probed, "how did you know we where coming here?"

"Near all my father foretells comes true."

The two jedi looked at each other cautiously, this told them one thing this Lord Elrond was force sensitive at least to a degree. That could prove to be a problem the dark side was always clouding the future and that was what protected the Sith Lord Sideous form the Counsel.

Obi-Wan took the lead, "then lets not mess with the future. Shall we?"

He bowed and made a sweeping gesture toward the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Lady Arwen lead the two jedi to the study of her father Lord Elrond, a large open room its walls lined with books and scrolls, a small table was set to the side a tray of refreshments atop it.

"Please, help yourself to the refreshments", the voice came from door to their side. Anakin turned to face their host, a tall man near to his own height, his hair left long and pulled back into a tight tail.

Taking the lead Obi-Wan bowed, "I presume, that you are Lord Elrond?"

"You presume correctly Master of the Stars, please you know my name, but what are you called?" Elrond returned a small bow.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"My name is Anakin Skywalker." He moved forward a step, "what is this place?"

" You are in the city of Rivendell in the land of Middle Earth, my people are know to this land as Elves, we are among the oldest amongst the races of this land; though there are still the Dwarfs and Men like yourselves." Elrond nodded out the window, "It is convenient that you are here now of all times, the convening of the Council is a rare thing."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, " and what did your daughter mean when she said you 'foresaw' our coming?"

"I have a gift. The ability to see certain events before they happen. Sometimes hours or days other times its years and decades. You; I saw arrive exactly as you are today. I saw you come to us in a silver star. This I saw and more 23 years ago. And I have seen it every year since on the same day seen it again. Now it has come to pass."

Curiosity nagged at Obi-Wan, "Why is it so unusual for your council to convene?"

"All that still holds the council together is an alliance three thousand years old. A meeting signifies an event that places all the nations of Middle Earth in danger. It was made in the dark times in the war ageist Sauron the Deceiver, Dark Lord of Mordor. With the forging of the great rings, rings that gave the wearer the wisdom and will to govern each of the three races;

_Three for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne,_

_In the Land of Mordor where Shadows lie._

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them,_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

Sauron corrupted the Nine rings of men making their bearers his slaves, mutilating them into wraiths. The three hid from him, of the seven, three he possesses; the rest dragons have swallowed. In the final battle the One Ring was cut from his hand. Then for some reason his body was destroyed, the ring passed to Iseldur the then prince of Gondor, then the ring was lost, when he died his family ruled on; but then choose to exile themselves.

"Now the ring has been rediscovered and must be destroyed; we are to select the ones that will attempt the deed. I now believe that this is your reason for being here, to help destroy it."

"If you could give us a moment," Anakin asked. The Elf nodded. The duo moved back do the doorway.

"Master we should help," Anakin looked over his shoulder at the Elven lord. "I feel drawn to this place."

"Anakin.. I feel that we must. This is the will of the force, to quote Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan turned to Elrond "When does the Council convene?"

"In the morning. The Halfling that brought it here regained consciousness early this afternoon. He will be the one to carry the Ring, all we do is decide who will take him. But now I will show you to your rooms for the night."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond, if you would please."

When the had been shown to their room Obi-Wan moved to stand by a window appearing deep in thought, then he spoke "Anakin after the Council meeting tomorrow we should gather our extra gear from the _Angle_ and try to raise a Republic ship."

"I agree, this ring that Elrond spoke of, I wonder why does it have such power?" Anakin joined him at the window. "I feel as if we where meant to be here."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan's eyes seemed to glass over as he looked out at the stars.


End file.
